


Sweet

by meruemsthighs



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruemsthighs/pseuds/meruemsthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika thinks about how they became friends after being roommates and wants to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> co posted on tumblr enjoy!!

It’s when Kurapika’s in  the grocery store, that he realizes how domestic his life has gotten. It’s been a slow development, the way you’d realize how much a tree has grown when sitting in it’s shade, years after it’s been planted.

 

His life with Leorio now, completely different to how it was just 2 years ago when the were just getting used to each other. Kurapika remembered being perpetually irritated, most of the time at the state of the room.

 

He doesn’t exactly remember how they met, that part of his life was a blur of anxiety over school and irritation over Leorio’s habits, but the moment he realized his roommate was not as bad as he thought sticks in his head as clear as if it were just yesterday.

 

 

Kurapika was studying, trying to cement every little detail he could about hair evidence, and Leorio was sitting across from him, doing the same with an Anatomy textbook.

 

“Are you going to make some coffee?”, Kurapika asked, knowing that Leorio’s obsession with it would surface any time soon.

 

“Yeah, when _don’t_ I make coffee?”, he asked back with a playful grin, as he got out of his seat.

 

It was a flyaway comment, the way they normally talk to each other, but something in the casual way it was said made Kurapika stop for a second. He mentally went over all the time’s he’s stayed up studying, and it dawned on him that there wasn’t a time that Leorio wasn’t up with him.

 

“You ok?”, Leorio asked as he set the coffee mug on the table.

 

“Thank you.”, he said at him, nodding. Leorio gave him a small smile, a knowing and don’t-mention-it type.

  
  


 

They officially became friends, not just roommates who had each other’s backs during studying, when it came to food. They were poor college students, neither with a job.

 

 

“Alright, let’s go. I’m sick of eating microwave foods for the past month.”, Leorio said, glaring at their freezer full of the trays.

 

Kurapika doesn’t remember much of the walk down the streets, looking for affordable yet good food, just that it was cold. They kept stopping in random little stores, relishing in the heat, but leaving soon after looking at the prices. It was a cold, capitalistic world.

 

Still is, now that he thinks about it.

 

About an hour into their journey, Kurapika was tired enough to grab Leorio’s hand and bodily shove him into a seat. It was a burger joint, thankfully.

 

They were much calmer after that, Kurapika taking down the address and delivery number of the place. As it turned out, they’d walked down the wrong strip when they could’ve taken a turn onto a street with more stores.

 

 

That day became a benchmark for unnecessary effort expended in the wrong place. It also became their biweekly thing, to search for a new place to eat.

  
  


 

They requested each other as their roommate for the next year. Kurapika said it was because it was the rational thing to do, better stay with one person rather than learn how to live with a whole different one. He knew then, that he wanted to keep this arrangement more because of his heart than his brain, but that stayed where it started, blossoming into what he feels now.

 

Leorio said it was because people shouldn’t fix what isn’t broken.

  
  


They still fought a lot, though. Kurapika remembered one particular fight, where comments were more barbed than usual, and digs like stabs. It started over something ridiculous, but had spiraled wildly out of control. The argument stung for days, making just living in the dorm uncomfortable.

 

It was a week after the incident that Kurapika broke, wanting to apologize but not knowing how. People gave each other things with arguments this intense, but there wasn’t anything Leorio had wanted.

 

He settled on food, cupcakes and sweets. At least then Leorio would have something with him if he didn’t accept the apology. Decision made, he went to Killua’s friend, Palm, to learn how to make these.

 

Kurapika came back later than he usually did, flour powdering the hem of his clothes, and a smear of food dye on his arm. Leorio was sitting there, waiting as Kurapika knew he would be, but with an apology of his own.

 

After relief and happiness that things were finally back to normal, the cupcakes and baked foods became something Kurapika made, more for the fun and enjoyment of making it than an apology.

  
  


Now, he tells Leorio he’s going to the baking goods aisle for some stuff he wanted for the mocha fudge brownies he was planning on making.

 

“Hey, wait, I have to talk to you”, Leorio says, looking down at his shoes.

 

Kurapika walks back over, wondering if he’d done something.

 

“I’m going to get an apartment next year.”, he says, still looking down. It feels as though he’s looking around the area Kurapika’s stomach dropped to.

 

“Oh. Congratulations and thanks for telling me.”, Kurapika says, trying to hold his tone higher and lighter.

 

At this, Leorio’s head shoots up to give Kurapika the most incredulous look he’s ever seen.

 

“What? No, I’m asking if you still want to room with me, but it’ll be an apartment rather than a room. And, course, it’s going to be a little more expensive than what a forensics student and a pre-med would be able to get, I mean we have jobs now but they’re small, but it’s going to have heating and—”

 

“Wait, wait, you want me to live with you? Out of personal choice, not because I’m better than a stranger.”, he asks. Something in his voice must’ve told Leorio something, because his nerves are gone.

 

“Hell yeah, I do. You’re my best friend, and who’s going to make me cakes and stuff every Saturday? Accept responsibility for this sweet tooth!”, Leorio says, grin gracing his face.

 

“Oh? Like you weren’t the one who asked for all those different things I made?”, Kurapika says slyly.

 

“Hmm, but I wouldn’t have asked for them if you weren’t so good at making them in the first place.”, he says back.

 

Kurapika catches a couple people in the store giving them strange looks, so he shrugs and goes off to get the fudge mix, determined to make the best brownies that have ever hit that beanpole.

  
  


Just because they live together in their own homes doesn’t mean anything changes, as Kurapika notices. They still stay up way too late, Leorio drinks way too much coffee, and they’re still the bestest of friends.

 

The title leaves an aftertaste in his mouth. He knows precisely what would drive it out, but there’s a risk there. Sitting on the couch of his shared place with Leorio, sometime between the dead of night and the wee hours of the morning, the negative outcomes look smaller.

 

“Leorio, you said you had a sweet tooth, right?”, he calls out to Leorio, on the other couch.

 

“Yeah…why?”, he says back, a little sleepy.

 

“I wonder if that extends to your entire mouth.”, Kurapika says at him.

 

At this, Leorio hms and licks the back of his teeth and his cheek.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”, Kurapika says under his breath as he walks over to Leorio and sits in front of him. He leans in, cups his face as Leorio’s eyes get wide and his cheeks heat up under his touch. Kurapika knows he’s probably as red as his earring too.

 

“Can I?”, he asks, brushing his thumb over Leorio’s lip, making sure he knew what he was talking about.

 

Leorio nods and Kurapika closes the distance, placing their lips together, and affirming that yes, it did extend to the rest of his mouth, probably coffee making it so.

 

He sits back, giggling at Leorio’s face. No trace of drowsiness left on it, no indication he was ever tired.

 

He kisses Leorio once, twice, again, before getting up and going back to studying. The aftertaste’s been driven out, and considering the domestic life they have together, it’s not likely to come back.

 

 


End file.
